


"Р" означает "Ревность"

by Emiliya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Modern Era, Out of Character, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Ловино был идеальным партнером, по скромному мнению Феличиано. Варгас-старший был заботлив, нежен и страстен. Но был у него один-единственный изьян: Романо был ревнив.
Relationships: North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	"Р" означает "Ревность"

Ловино был идеальным партнером, по скромному мнению Феличиано. Варгас-старший был заботлив, нежен и страстен. Но был у него один-единственный изьян: Романо был ревнив.  
Собственно, поэтому он и ненавидел Людвига - тот проводил с его "милым младшим братиком" слишком много времени. 

Феличиано прекрасно знал об этом. Более того, ему нравилось заставлять брата ревновать: после этого непременно следовал страстный секс, после которого итальянец с удовольствием замечал множество новых меток на своем теле. И не только на шее. Синяки от рук, засосы, следы от укусов - это были непременные атрибуты последствий их любви.

Свои отношения они не скрывали. Нет, те же Испания или Пруссия прекрасно знали о таких... Нестандартных отношениях между Варгасами. Остальные же либо не знали, либо делали вид, что не знали.

На собрания Южный Италия никогда не ходил. Иногда приезжал, но только чтобы забрать Фели. Приезжал Ловино всегда на байке, в черных джинсах и куртке-кожанке, надетой на белую майку-алкоголичку. Шаги от тяжелых армейских ботинок, в которых он шел по первому этажу, всегда было слышно на втором. Тогда Феличиано улыбался, просил прощения и, собрав свои листики, поспешно выходил из зала. Опять-таки по просьбе Романо, он выходил раньше - старший итальянец не очень любил видеться с кем-то кроме брата и Антонио.

Но сегодня что-то пошло не так.

Италия шел по коридору вместе с Германией и рассказывал что-то о выставке картин, которая будет проходить в Милане на следующей неделе, когда немец прервал его:

\- Эм... Италия? - жутко смущаясь, спросил Людвиг.

\- Ве, ты что-то хотел, Германия? - улыбнулся другу Феличиано.

\- Да, хотел, - он сглотнул и посмотрел на итальянца суровым взглядом, явно волнуясь. - Кхем... Италия! Ты свободен сегодня вечером?

\- Ве... - вообще-то, братья Варгасы планировали посвятить этот вечер друг другу, но, чтобы не расстраивать друга... Да и к тому же, с Лови они вообще живут вместе! Не то чтобы Фели очень хотелось идти куда-то. Скорее, он надеялся на очередное проявление ревности со стороны любовника, - Я не уверен... Но, кажется, я свободен. Если братик разрешит, то я согласен!

\- Отлично... Я надеюсь, Романо тебя отпустит, - как-то облегченно улыбнулся немец. И все бы ничего, но рядом с ними раздался строгий голос Романо.

\- Кхем… Кого это тут должен отпускать и почему? – уже просто по голосу было понятно: итальянец явно не в духе.

Не дожидаясь объяснений, он потянул брата за руку и прижал к себе. Вот еще одна черта, от которой "невинного ангелочка" по имени Фели нещадно вело: Лови был жутким собственником. Но никогда не оставлял меток на шее, по просьбе любимого братика. Правда, просьба была подкреплена просто божественным минетом... Но это неважно.  
Сейчас же у Романо срывало крышу. Дураком он не был, поэтому сразу понял, что чертов немец хочет пригласить _его_ Феличиано на свидание. Все слова обещания стали неважны. Как и вышедшие из зала заседаний еще несколько стран, в виде Франции, Англии, Америки и России.

Облизнувшись, Варгас-старший слегка лизнул кожу на шейке братика. Феличиано, будучи не в меру чувствительным в том месте, пискнул и слегка наклонил голову к правому плечу, открывая брату больший доступ. "Чертовы рефлексы..." - пронеслось у него в голове, в то время как Ловино с упоением прикусил нежную кожу, посасывая ее.

Когда Романо отошел от Венециано, на шее Италии красовался шикарный засос, обещавший не сходить минимум полторы недели. Жутко покраснев, Италия отвернулся и подошел к Романо, который собственнически приобнял его и повел прочь.

\- И чтобы я тебя больше не видел рядом с _моим_ братом в такой близости, - напоследок итальянцы остановились и Ловино зло посмотрел на откровенно фигеющего Германию.

Усмехнувшись, Варгас-старший увел брата прочь. Ночь обещала быть интересной.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
